Stringing Silk
by penguindrums
Summary: Kid's morning started off like all mornings. Go to school, forget about whether or not you folded the toilet paper, rush to get home and check before you go crazy, and...get distracted by a certain scythe meister's lopsided pigtails? Ok, so maybe Kid's morning wasn't going according to schedule, but he wouldn't have had it any other way. Oneshot.


**A/N: Ok this was an idea I got a couple days ago and I meant for it to be a short drabble but I tend to get carried away when I write omg but I hope it turned out well! Please read and enjoy c:**

* * *

The morning started out as any other, with Death the Kid was roaming the halls with his twin guns before class. His gaze was focused on the hallway ahead of them, tuning out Patty and Liz's incessant chatter about makeup and coloring books. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he let his mind wander, and he started to worry about whether or not he folded the toilet paper this morning.

Suddenly turning on his heel, Kid exclaimed, "I just know I forgot to fold it! I have to go back! Liz-chan, Patty-chan! Tell Stein-sensei I'll be late, but with good reason!" The white striped teen left no room for argument as he sped off down the stairs at top speed.

The sisters looked after him down the stairwell, and Liz sighed, "Looks like today's no different from any other day…let's get to class, Patty-chan." Liz pushed herself away from the railing and started walking towards their classroom, her long, dark blonde hair swishing behind her. Patty followed, giggling over her meister's antics.

* * *

Kid ran at top speed while trying not to bump into the other meisters and weapons idly hanging out in the hallway. Taking a sharp turn around a corner he tried to skid to a halt to avoid bumping into someone. Poise wasn't on Kid's side today, for he crashed right into the person. Clutching the person's upper arms so neither of them would fall over, Kid breathed heavily as he looked down into the forest eyes of none other than his teammate, Maka Albarm.

Blinking up at him she started, "Kid-san! Are you alright? You seem to be in a rush." She giggled at her obvious observation and Kid pulled away from her. Glancing over at her albino scythe, he caught his sly smirk. Kid felt himself start to flush; he was certain the snow haired weapon knew exactly why he was in a hurry.

Clearing his throat Kid replied, "Excuse me for bumping into you, Maka-san. I really do need to get home…" Kid averted his gaze while he continued, "I can't remember if I folded the edges of the toilet paper this morning…" The gun meister felt his face get even hotter. Why was it so embarrassing for him to admit this to the girl?

The albino nodded at Kid, "Heh, good luck with that." He sidestepped the shinigami and started off towards the stairs, while Maka strayed behind looking after him.

After a couple seconds she turned back to the shinigami and beamed, "Yeah, okay then! Good luck, Kid-san! Try not to be late for class again!" She waved politely to the ash haired teen as she stepped around him to catch up to her scythe.

Kid raised his hand in a wave, and he turned back to continue his trek home. The white striped teen mused over Maka's weird behavior. Now that he thought about it she's been acting different around him, and he couldn't help but think something was really off about her today. Stopping in his tracks Kid turned around to watch the pair walk down the hallway.

Kid's eyes roamed over her lithe figure and he couldn't help but admire the slight sway of her hips and the way her skirt flitting around her legs as she walked. She was wearing the same old beige sweater vest like she always wore. It looked clean and pressed enough so that wasn't it.

And then Kid saw what the extra problem was. He bit down hard on his bottom lip to hold in his yells of protest. Changing his route - toilet paper long forgotten - he stalked off toward the scythe and the blonde. Kid's amber eyes were glued to the girl's terribly uneven pigtails.

Unacceptable.

* * *

The shinigami caught up to the pair in record time and exclaimed, "Maka-san!"

Said girl whipped around and shot him a questioning look. Her head tilted to the side, her uneven pigtails following the angle of her head. Kid would've found the look endearing…but those pigtails…"Yes, Kid-san?"

Lightly grabbing her fragile wrist (he never actually realized how tiny she was - her frequent injuries and his and Black*Star's lack of made more sense to him now. Kid was suddenly overcome with the desire to protect her smaller form.) he muttered, "I need to see you for a second, please."

Maka's head tilted even more to the side, but nonetheless shot a glance at her scythe partner that told him she'd catch up with him soon. The albino simply nodded and turned to continue his stroll down the hall.

The blonde turned back to the white striped teen, "Okay…what is it? I really need to be getting to class!" Kid, who still gripped her small wrist in his larger hands, started dragging her down the hall at a quick pace. "Hey wait up! What's the hurry?"

Kid kept his speed all throughout the hallway, not bothering with the strange looks they were receiving from the other meisters and weapons. The ash haired shinigami hadn't even heard her question; he was too focused on getting someplace where he could confront her about her hair.

"Kid-san!"

Quickly grabbing the first door on his left he rushed inside, taking the poor blonde with him. Slamming the door behind them and relinquishing his grip on her wrist, he looked around and felt his face flush. He had inadvertently dragged them both into a supply closet! Kid pushed that observation out the window though. There were more important matters to be attended to! Reaching up he turned the overhead light on and looked down at the scythe meister.

Her large forest eyes glared up at him, demanding an explanation. Kid dully noted that she was also rubbing the wrist he had captured. A wave of shame ran through him, and the ash haired teen lightly took her wrist and gently ran his fingertips over the skin. "Ah, my apologies, Maka-san. I didn't realize…"

Maka withdrew her sore wrist and offered Kid a small smile. "It's nothing, Kid-san, I'm fine. What was it you wanted though…like I said class is starting soon…"

Kid was suddenly reminded of her lopsided pigtails, the reason why they were in this situation. "Oh yeah, Maka-san, where you aware that your pigtails are…uh, crooked?"

Now it was Maka's turn to blush. Tentatively reaching up to touch her hair she laughed, "I-I had no idea. I'm sorry my hair bothered you…I actually woke up kinda late today so I didn't have as much time to get ready…I just threw my hair up and left without checking!" The blonde meister scratched her chin with her pointer finger, letting a couple of uncomfortable chuckles loose.

She then reached up to pull her pigtails out. Her long silky hair fell out and down her shoulders. The overhead shine from the light bulb turned her hair a golden color, though her hair was more of a dirty dull blonde in regular light. Kid involuntarily gulped. Since when had Maka looked so…beautiful to his eyes? He'd always just brushed her off as an average girl who lacked in the chest department and had a tendency to hit people with whatever tome she had with her at the moment. The shinigami had never thought to look at her as anything other than a teammate, but here she was, Maka Albarn in the flesh, looking less like a teammate and more like a lovely girl he might find himself daydreaming about during class (well…when he wasn't thinking about perfect structures of symmetry, that is).

An idea suddenly hit him, and Kid reached down to take Maka's hair ties from her grasp. "K-Kid-san, what are you doing?" The boy smirked, then replied, "I'm gonna fix your hair. Since you obviously can't seem to manage it on your own."

A deep red blush clouded her cheeks and Kid thought it made her look even more cute. "Kid-san! It's okay I can get it myself!" She then tried to take the ties back, but he held them up above her head and she tried jumping in vain to reclaim them. Kid chuckled, he liked the height he now held over her. When they where younger they about stood on even ground, but now at age seventeen he towered over her by at least a head and a half.

"Maka-san, seriously! I obviously know more about symmetry than you do. Just trust me. I do Liz's eyebrows all the time!" Maka just huffed out a hushed "Fine then I just don't wanna be late" and turned around so that her back was facing the boy.

Kid smiled to himself, then set to work parting her long blonde hair. He marveled at her hair as it flowed like golden silk through his long fingers. Kid found himself absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair, all thoughts of putting it up for her forgotten. Well, until she turned to look up at him and asked, "Kid-san? My hair isn't that knotted up is it?"

Kid's fingers froze. "Ah, no! No your hair's fine! Just checking for knots! So far I've found nothing haha…" Mentally slapping himself for his dumb reply, the shinigami pulled the right side up of her hair, taking care to position it directly in the middle of her head. Kid quickly did the same for her left side and spun her around to face him.

The white striped teen gently grabbed Maka's pigtails from the base and slid his fingers down until he reached the tips. The back of his hands lightly rested against her chest (he was pleasantly surprised that she wasn't actually wasn't as flat as everyone made it out to be; Kid had to admit, puberty had been generous to Maka), he checked the length to make sure they were even. He could tell she was blushing, but she made no effort to push him away.

The warning bell rang, and Maka's chest pushed up against the back of his hands as she jumped in surprise. She then seemed to realize what she'd done, and began stammering apologies to Kid. Gripping the ends of her pigtails tighter he gently pulled her closer by her hair and leaned down to her ear. Feeling her shiver at the contact he breathed against her earlobe, "You're fine Maka-san. Just be sure to get your hair right from now on or else I'll have to come after you again…"He smirked to himself as he trailed off.

Pulling back from the flustered girl he released her hair, turned the light off, and cracked open the door. "You better hurry, class starts in 5 minutes." He motioned to the shuffling noises of students running to their classout in the hallway. She cocked her head at him, her now even pigtails cascading over her shoulders, "What do you mean I better hurry? You have class too…" Kid waggled his pointer finger at her while clicking his tongue, "Actually no. If you remember correctly I was on my way home to check the house's toilet paper." Maka merely made an 'O' shape with her mouth and nodded.

Both meisters exited the supplies closet and bid each other adieu. Walking off in opposite directions, Kid turned to face Maka as he walked backwards. "Maka-san!" Said girl turned around and followed suit, "Yes, Kid-san?"

"Your chest isn't even flat! I have no idea what Soul's deal is! Flat chest my ass!"

Kid chuckled out loud as Maka stumbled back, seemingly about to fall on her butt. The blonde quickly caught herself with the grace only a trained meister could posses, and twirled to face back in the direction she was walking. Lifting a petite hand she called over her shoulder, "GOODBYE, Kid-san!" Kid laughed at her emphasis on her farewell and kept watching her until she rounded the corner. Spinning on his heel he picked up his pace until he made it to the school's main doors.

Dropping his skateboard on the pavement, Kid smiled to himself. He wouldn't admit it, but he secretly hoped Maka would slip up and be late again tomorrow. Maybe he'd catch her sooner and would have more time to run his fingers through her golden hair. But thoughts of the scythe meister would have to be put on hold for now - he had some toilet paper to check up on!

* * *

**A/N: I think I made kid a little ooc at the end but I couldn't help but add him poking fun at maka like that haha hopefully it didn't take away from the story ;o;;;**


End file.
